strike witches season 4
by kyubi2008
Summary: year is 1949. it been three years since the Orussia Campaign and only a few core members of legendary 501st JFW remain. Yoshika and co has to deal with a new wing commander, new recruits, new Neuroi. will the Remaining core member survive or will be forced to take an early Retirement?
1. Chapter 1- invasion of the pasted! Shado

Hello! Welcome to Strike Witches season 4! This story is after striker witches season 3 and after the prequel to season 4 (fairy tale season 4- Mystery arrivals). So please enjoy!

Chapter 1- invasion of the pasted! Shadow returns part 1

The years is 1949 three years after the Orussia Campaign and the legendary 501st Joint fighter wing members Yoshika and Lynette prepared a leave party for members Minna, Sakamoto, Barkhorn, Perrine, Erica and Shirley. In the dinning room of their Folkestone, Britannia base were balloons, a buffet with a disco, after finishing the setup of party the rest of the 501st JFW headed into the dining room which included Sanya, Francesca, Minna, Sakamoto, Barkhorn, Erica and Shirley.

"I can't believe it already been three years since our ex member Shadow went to spirit world after the Orussia Campaign." Minna said

"Say Yoshika ain't you still engaged to shadow." Lynette said

"I hope so but it almost been four years now." Yoshika said

"For now though girls it time to party." Shirley said

"Your right Shirley as after today only six of the 11 member will be remaining." Barkhorn said

The Party was in full swing with everyone dancing and eat but not long after it started the final member of 501st JFW Eila ran in. The other members however were shocked that Eila did not look her normal self.

"Eila what wrong have you heard news about shadow." Sakamoto said

"No but tworrow we are getting a new wing commander and three new recruits." Eila said

"Well I wonder who our new wing commander and who the new recruits are." Sanya said

"Hey girls let's make this leave party the one to remember." Minna said

The party still rage on for hours on end with it soon being afternoon. The 501st JFW girls were having ball with a few members Sakamoto, Barkhorn, Erica and Shirley who were drunk and slum on the floor. The afternoon turned to night with almost everyone else slummed out of on the floor but the next morning there were only six member remained slummed on the floor with Minna, Sakamoto, Barkhorn, Perrine and Shirley who had already lefted.

"Wait! Girls wake up as I think hear our recruits have arriving." Yoshika said

"Dam it Girls don't you think it a bit early to get up." Francesca said

"Well Francesca you should am not drank so much yesterday then." Lynette said

"At least our new wing commander will be happy that it not a pigsty." Yoshika said

Then short later three new strike witches recruits which were Godfrey (17), Patricia (17) and Aleksandra (16) much to shocked of the other 501st Joint fighter wing girls. Yoshika even gathered the other five members in a circle with her saying "Hey girls how is possible for the past selves of Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra to be our new recruits."

"Does that mean we end the Neuroi treat?" Lynette said

"Hey shut up girls as the new wing commander is about to arrive." Godfrey said

"I don't how but at least we are a high rank then them." Sanya said

That afternoon the 501st JFW including the new recruits Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra were sat down as the new 501st Wing commander walked in. The other 501st JFW girls were shocked that their ex member Shadow was their new wing commander but his appearance was a hooded spiritual robe with his right arm exposed and showing his fairy tale guild member's stamp which was now colored of light and is located at the top of his right arms, still with no undershirt. He had black short Length trousers underneath with black fingerless gloves. He had black slipped on shoes with a spiritual necklace easily visible and had two duel lightsabers either side hidden within his hooded spiritual robe. He also had a Dark fire Hex in centre of his right hand Palm, a water Hex above his Dark fire hex, an earth hex below is Dark fire hex, an ice hex on the left side of his Dark fire Hex, an wind Hex on the right side of his Dark fire Hex and his light Hex was his fairy tale guild member's stamp though Yoshika also saw a wedding ring on his right hand.

"Hello I Shadow the new wing commander of 501st JFW." Shadow said

"Welcome back Shadow." Old 501st JFW members said

"Wait! Shadow is you married." Yoshika said

"Yes I am married to Ahsoka Tano but after we destroyed the Darkness of time it re lined the universes and thus sent us back to our respected universes, however someday I will return back to her universe so we can be a truly married couple and I won't forget because she gave me her two duel green and yellow lightsabers." Shadow said

"Wow! We can't believe that are wing command is married but could also take look at these lightsabers." Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra said

Shadow drew his two duel green and yellow lightsaber for a split second before de drawing them with the girls shocked of our the pure plasma emitted from the hilt and how it is suspended in a force containment field.

"The 502nd, 504th and 505th joint fighter wings are fighting the Neuroi that you fought in Europe." Shadow said

"At least they are no more Neuroi to deal with." Yoshika said

"No Yoshika it's not the case." Shadow said

"Why not wing commander." Lynette said

"Because girls even if we do destroy the paradox, The Neuroi are still active and threat to all of earth land." Shadow replied

The 501st JFW then rushed towards the Hanger bay as ordered by wing commander by wing Commander shadow. Shadow's ice Hex shinned as the ice dragon of Oblivion wanted to be summoned but shadow said "Sorry Ice dragon but I must use a striker unit due to fact that were fighting Neuroi." The other girls were almost ready to jump into their striker units but Sergeant Godfrey cowardly hid behind a few boxes.

"Please don't make me go wing commander." Godfrey said

"Godfrey your fellow witches are already battling the Europe Neuroi hive which the 501st joint fighter wing thought in Europe." Shadow said

"Dam it why are these recruits already so weak." Yoshika said

Then the 501st JFW jumped into their striker units with wing commander Shadow in his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his witches ears and tail came out with him drawing his two duel Green and Yellow lightsabers, Pilot officer Yoshika jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came with her drawing her Reppumaru katana, Flight Sergeant Lynette jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking Mk.3 Anti-boys rifle, Flying Officer Sanya jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came with her picking up her Fliegerhammer, Pilot Officer Francesca jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flying Officer Eila jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Sergeant Godfrey jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Browning M2, Sergeant Patricia jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her M1919A6 and Sergeant Aleksandra jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her DP28 Light Machine gun.

"501st JFW move out." Shadow said

"Roger that wing commander." They said

Multiple magical circles formed underneath the strike witches as they took of their Folkestone, Britannia base.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2- invasion of the pasted! Shado

Chapter 2- invasion of the pasted! Shadow returns part 2

Above the skies of the Orussia Sea the 502nd Joint fight fighter wing consisting of Squadron Leader Gundula in her Bf 109 K-4 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG42, Flight Sergeant Edytha in her Bf 109 G-2 striker unit with witches her ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42, Pilot Officer Georgette in her VG.39 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.2 Bren Light Machine gun, Flying Officer Kanno in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 21 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flight Sergeant Nikka in her Bf 109 K-4 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out a she had her MG 42, Pilot Officer Shimohara in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 21 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai and Flying Officer Waltrud in her Bf 109 G-6 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 42 were engaged with the Europe Hive along with a full Neuroi wave.

"Edytha and Georgette back up the 504th Joint fighter wing." Gundula said

"Roger that Squadron leader." They replied

The 504th Joint fight fighter wing consisting of Squadron Leader Federica in her G-55 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG30, Flight Lieutenant Takei in her Yamanishi Shiden Model 22 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai, Flying Officer Angela in her G-55 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Mk.2 Boys anti-tank rifle, Flight Lieutenant Dominica with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1919A6, Flying Officer Fernandia in her G-55 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG42, Pilot Officer Luciana in her G-55 with her witches ears and tail already as she had her Mk.1 Boys Anti-tank Rifle, Flight Sergeant Martina in her G-55 with her witches ears and tail already as she had her MG42, Pilot Officer Nakajima in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 2 Model 2 Shouki striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Ho-301 and Pilot Officer Suwa in her Kawataki Type 3 Model II Kai with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Ho-103 were also engaged in a dog fight with the Neuroi forces.

"Thanks for the backup Gundula." Federica said

"Well I want to help our fellow witches." Gundula

"Wait! Squadron leaders I think the 505th JFW also needs are help." Suwa said

"Ok well then Luciana and Nagashima your up." Federica said

"Roger that Squadron leader." They replied

The 505th Joint fight fighter wing consisting of wing commander Grete in her Bf 110 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MP40, Battle Captain Alya in her F7D striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Type 38 Infantry Rifle, Reserve Flight Lieutenant Constantia in her IAD 80 (improved) striker unit with her witches ears and tail already as she had her MG34, Flying Officer Stoyana in her F8E striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her MG 40, Pilot Officer Vasilissa in her Hawker Hurricane striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Type 38 Infantry Rifle, Warrant Officer Yuno in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 1 Hayabusa striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M-16 and Flying Officer Ayaka in her Nagashima Flight Legs Type 97 North Liberion P-51C striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Fuso Sword were engaged with the Europe Hive.

"Well if you insist the 504th squadron leader." Federica said

You better watch out Ayaka." Angela said

"Hey I kill more Neuroi then you." Ayaka said

"I hope the 501st Joint fighter wing get here soon." Grete said

The 501st joint fighter wing consisting of wing commander Shadow in his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with his witches ears and tail already out as he had his two duel Green and Yellow lightsabers, Pilot officer Yoshika in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Reppumaru katana, Flight Sergeant Lynette in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as he had her Mk.3 Anti-boys rifle, Flying Officer Sanya in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as he had her Fliegerhammer, Pilot Officer Francesca in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as he had her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flying Officer Eila in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Sergeant Godfrey in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her Browning M2, Sergeant Patricia in a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her M1919A6 and Sergeant Aleksandra in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had her DP28 Light Machine gun.

"Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra follow me into the Europe Hive. Yoshika, Lynette, Sanya, Francesca and Eila back up both the 504th and 505th Joint fighter wings. Shadow said

"Roger that wing commander." They replied

Shadow flew in towards the Europe Hive with Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra in a tight circle around Shadow. Yoshika, Lynette, Sanya, Francesca and Eila were firing their weapons with their deflector shield raised as they head towards both the 504th and 505th.

"Well I see that you guys have finely arrived." Grete said

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Francesca said

"So I see that he is now the new wing commander of the 501st Joint wing." Alya said

"That right as we got the only know male striker witch." Yoshika said

Shadow lead his small team into the Europe Hive but as Aleksandra said "Wing commander were being out flanked" a Heavy Neuroi appeared behind shadow and it lazars hitting shadow's striker unit causing him to fell into the sea which in turn changed him into female shadow . Female Shadow's measurements were Bust: 96cm; Waist: 58 cm; Hip: 85 cm and her appearance consisted of a black dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and black, leather high heeled boots.

"Wing commander Shadow." 501st girls shouted

"Quickly Edytha and Georgette check on their wing commander." Gundula said

"Roger that commander." They said

They flew over as the remaining 502nd, 504th and 505th created a defence line with their deflector shields blocking the incoming Neuroi attack. She then unleashed a massive amount of wind magic causing her to fly out of the Orussia Sea.

"Impossible it can't be a female shadow." 505th said

"I will show you the power of a women score. I command the spirits of fire hear my call, I Summon thee, come forth the fire dragon of darkness." Shadow said

Black lighting flicked throughout of her body as his dark fire Hex shinned with a Massive black fire ball appearing but as it blew up the fire dragon of Darkness arose with him saying "So what can do you want female shadow." She then said "teach them not to Angier a women."

The fire dragon attacked fiercely with breath rained fire throughout the entire Orussia Sea. His black flames create a massive fire dragon roar which instantly destroyed the Europe hive. The fire dragon of darkness then flew down towards the paradox and as shadow slice it with her duel green and yellow lightsaber, it forced the paradox to close but before he disappeared he heated up the Orussia sea and threw shadow into it which in turn changed her into Male shadow with him saying "Shadow please try to avoid cold water." Then he disappeared as the other strike witches headed over to shadow but they were still shocked at fact that cold water changes him into a female.

"Thanks you for helping us fight the pardon Neuroi." Gundula said

"That alright but right now wing commander I say we head back to base." Lynette and Godfrey said

"Well then let's return back to our base and see you another time the 502nd, 504.505th joint fighter wing." Shadow said

"Good luck and hope we have future operations." They all said

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3- A water fight begins the 501s

Chapter 3- A water fight begins the 501st JFW vs. 31stJFS

The 501st joint fighter wing landed down at the 504th joint fight wing Hanger bay as wing commander Shadow stepped out of his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his witches ears and tail disappeared, Pilot officer Yoshika stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared , Flight Sergeant Lynette stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared Flying Officer Sanya stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Pilot Officer Francesca stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Flying Officer Eila stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Sergeant Godfrey stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Sergeant Patricia stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Sergeant Aleksandra stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared.

"Why are we here wing commander?" 501st girls said

"Because the 504th Joint fighter wing is current on a joint operation with the 508th Joint fighter wing and they allow us to place our striker units here due us heading into Romagna city." Shadow replied

"I still can't believe we were forced to have a day off." Yoshika said

Then a military truck waited outside as united federation Romagna General John appeared and stood at the back of the trucks. 501st wing commander led the rest of 501st joint fighter wing consisting of Yoshika, Lynette, Sanya, Francesca, Eila, Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra. United federation Romagna General Then turned around to the 501st joint fighter wing with wing command shadow looked angrily at him.

"You will be under military escort until we reach Romagna city as normal we would not normal invaded your space." John said

"Well then let's move out General." Shadow said

"So Sanya you ready for the city." Godfrey said

"I am move then ready Godfrey." Sanya said

"Hey don't forget about us." Yoshika, Lunette and Francesca said

Then later that morning the 501st joint fighter wing arrived in Romagna city. Shadow then turned around to his girls and said "alright girls enjoy Romagna as I have to speak to the General quickly."

"Roger that wing commander Shadow." Girls replied

Shadow headed off with the General to a nearby hotel as the 501st joint fighter wing headed towards the bath house. Unaware to them the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika consisting of Squadron Leader Katou, Pilot Officer Raisa, Warrant Officer Inagaki, Flight Lieutenant Hanna and Sergeant Kitano were also heading towards the bathhouse.

"Squadron leader Katou I still wish that we could go on the joint operation with the 505th and 503rd joint fighter wing." Inagaki said

"Look as least we have a day off to relax at the Romagna bath house." Katou said

"I suppose your right squadron leader." Raisa said

Later that day the 501st joint fighter wing consisting of Yoshika, Lynette, Sanya, Francesca, Eila, Godfrey and Patricia were already inside the Romagna bathhouse changing rooms. Yoshika was wearing her blue Bikini; Lynette was wearing her whitey blue Bikini, Sanya was wearing her black Bikini, Francesca was wearing her Green Bikini, Eila was wearing her yellow Bikini, Godfrey was wearing her black whitey Bikini and Patricia was wearing her green Bikini.

"Well then girls let's begin our relaxing day." Eila said

"Yes let's go." They replied

Then they headed into the left side of the baths but the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika with Katou wearing her golden Bikini, Raisa was wearing her red Bikini, Inagaki was wearing her Tropical Bikini, Hanna was wearing her pink Bikini and Kitano wearing her white Bikini was looking at the 501st JFW as they were on the right side.

"Well it seems that the legendary 501st joint fighter wing as arrived after destroying the paradox." Hanna said

"At least we are better at killing Neuroi Then you." Yoshika said

"Don't think that you're better than the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika." Kitano said

"Let's settle this in a water fight then and see who the better JFW OR JFS is." Katou said

She looked her nodding JFS and at the 501st JFW who were also nodding but she saw two members missing and said "Unless your wing commander called shadow and your other member Aleksandra arrives then we have already who this water fight." The other 501st JFW wing members looked at Yoshika with Lynette whispering "Hey Yoshika don't say that you sent Aleksandra to get our wing to help us out.

"Don't worry girls as I have some hot water standing by to change her back into male shadow." Yoshika whispered back

"Wait Yoshika they will find out that our wing commander has a curse." Godfrey said

"Hey I see that there are not coming and because of that we are the." Katou said

Then before she could finished the female side bath house doors open as Aleksandra walked in wearing her sliver bikini along with female shadow. Female shadow however already had her witches ear and tail out with her wearing a sexy blue and white Bikini before she said "Hold on as I love a good water fight."

"Wait a second you can't be their wing commander because their wing commander I a male." Katou said

"I guess you are." Shadow said

Then she unleashed a small gust of wind which caused small amount of water to splash on Katou but Katou then shouted " I don't care if you are or ain't their wing commander because you're going down 501st joint fighter wing."

"Bring it on then the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika." they shouted back

"Bring it on also then the 501st joint fighter wing." They replied

The water fight instantly began as both the 501st joint fight and the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika were throwing water at each other. Shadow was winning against Katou as she kept unleashing a small amount of wind. Katou however was getting back up from Raisa. Yoshika and Lynette were teaming up and throwing water at both Inagaki and Hanna. The rest of both the JFW and JSF were also throwing water at each other but however it quickly turn into a close combat fight as their bras were being rip off and which it exposed their cleavage.

"Well I say that the 501st JFW fighter wing our winning this fight." Aleksandra said

"I think that the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika is winning." Inagaki said

A while later the close quarters water fight still raged on as Lynette, Hanna, Inagaki and Aleksandra had already fell to the ground. Katou was trying her best to force shadow to ground but shadow used her aqua jet in which she uses her water magic to create a steam of water around her before sending Katou flying. Raisa took down Godfrey and Patricia. Raisa was bought down instantly after by Sanya, Francesca and Eila.

"Yes we are victorious." Sanya and Francesca said

Shortly later as the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika lefted the bath house with the 501st joint fighter wing ready to do the same. Yoshika however glad her bucket of nearby hot water and pour it over shadow causing her to change back into male shadow.

"Girls don't say that you changed into a female to help you in a water fight." Shadow said

"No wing commander we did not." Girls said

"Well I think we should run right about now." Shadow said

The door to female baths was opening but the 501st Joint fighter wing quickly glad their cloths and ran out of the hole which Shadow create in the wall by using his duel green and yellow lightsaber. The bathhouse owner walked in and saw a wreck and destroyed bathhouse.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4- Showdown at the 501st joint f

Chapter 4- Showdown at the 501st joint fighter wing base

"Will 501st JFW member please report to the Hanger bay ASAP." Shadow shouted over the loud speaker

The 501st joint fighter wing Folkestone, Britannia base went onto red alert as members Francesca, Eila, Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra rushed towards the Hanger bay. Inside Yoshika bedroom the other members Yoshika, Lynette and Sanya had just woke up as they hear the Alarm.

"Dam it do the Neuroi really as to attack now." Sanya said

"Well at least new recruits are getting battling training instead just mock battles." Yoshika said

"Don't forget we have our wing commander to thank for that." Lynette said

Shortly later the 501st joint fighter wing arrived and jumped into their striker units with wing commander Shadow in his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his witches ears and tail came out with him drawing his two duel Green and Yellow lightsabers, Pilot officer Yoshika jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came with her drawing her Reppumaru katana, Flight Sergeant Lynette jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking Mk.3 Anti-boys rifle, Flying Officer Sanya jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came with her picking up her Fliegerhammer, Pilot Officer Francesca jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flying Officer Eila jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Sergeant Godfrey jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Browning M2, Sergeant Patricia jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her M1919A6 and Sergeant Aleksandra jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her DP28 Light Machine gun.

"501st JFW take off." Shadow said

"Roger that wing commander." They replied

Multiple magic circles formed underneath the witches as they took off from their Folkestone, Britannia and headed over the Britannia Sea. The girls all looked at their wing commander with Francesca saying "Hey wing commander our Neuroi are we deal with." Shadow looked at his girls as he replied "mid-size wave of Neuroi as take over the Britannia blockage and my reports are heading towards our base." The girls were all shocked at news that their base was target of the Neuroi but not after the Neuroi consisting 2 heavy Neuroi, Neuroi Hive, 4 Small and Medium-types Neuroi appeared in range.

"Raise your deflector shields and prepare to attack." Shadow said

"Wait wing commander you sure that we can did with this wave ourselves without any help from other joint fighter wings." Both Patricia and Aleksandra said

"Yoshika and Lynette back up the new recruits and attack the left side Neuroi, the rest of you girls attack the right side Neuroi." Shadow said

"What about you wing commander?" They said

"Don't worry I will deal with the Neuroi Hive, Aqua jet." Shadow said

Shadow used his aqua jet which caused him to change into Female shadow in which she uses her water magic to create a steam of water around her, before lunging at speed towards the Neuroi hive with her duel green and yellow in x crossing motion. Instantly ramming into hive which in caused it to exploded but Godfrey trued to Yoshika and said "Yoshika why did wing Commander used that move when he knows it change him to a she."

"I don't but right now we must prove to our wing commander that we can easily take out a wave of Neuroi, Reppumaru." Yoshika said

The 501st Joint fighters were still battling with the remaining Neuroi as laser and guns were firing throughout the sky. Yoshika using her Reppumaru in which she concentrate her magic power to point of the blade before unleashing a massive Reppumaru wave which took down remaining left side Neuroi. On the right side Sanya, Francesca and Eila used their Fliegerhammer, Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, and Suomi M1931 submachine gun to take out the right side Neuroi. Shadow de drew her duel lightsabers as she looked at her fellow 501st JFW girls and saw them finish off the remaining Neuroi.

"501st Joint fighter wing return base because the Neuroi our no match for female power." Shadow shouted

"Hey we best change him back into male shadow." Lynette whispered to the group

"Your right Lynette as I wing commander is a male and if we did get inspect then I don't what they would say." Francesca said

The 501st joint fighter wing returned back to their Folkestone, Britannia base but while Shadow's lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit was already docked the other girls began to land as Pilot officer Yoshika stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared , Flight Sergeant Lynette stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared Flying Officer Sanya stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Pilot Officer Francesca stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Flying Officer Eila stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Sergeant Godfrey stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Sergeant Patricia stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Sergeant Aleksandra stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared.

"Come on we best find our wing commander and change him back into a male." Yoshika said

Shadow had already changed back into male shadow as he sat inside of the bath tub. He heard his fellow girls heading towards his location with him thinking "it seems that best get dressed before they arrive."

Shorty later shadow lefted the bathroom with male shadow appearance still a hooded spiritual robe with his right arm exposed and with no undershirt. He had black short Length trousers underneath with black fingerless gloves and is white fairy tale symbol still visible. The other 501st joint fighter girls gathered in front of shadow with Sanya saying "glad you have back wing commander." Before anything our ever the 501st joint fighter commutation officer ran in.

"What wrong then officer." Shadow said

"Commander it seems that the united federation as dispatch an inspection unit and they will arrive within a few days." Office said

"I can't believe they have sent an inspection unit." Girls replied

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5- Surprise inspection! Shadow's

Chapter 5- Surprise inspection! Shadow's Declaration of Womanhood

"Say you girls are good but can you really keep with your wing commander." Shadow said

"Don't count us of the race yet wing commander shadow because don't we have inspection very shortly." Girls said

The 501st Joint fighter wing was racing back to the Hanger bay with wing commander shadow in his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with his witches' ears and tail already out as he evaded the incoming paintballs. Pilot officer Yoshika in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun , Flight Sergeant Lynette in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun, Flying Officer Sanya in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun, Pilot Officer Francesca in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun, Flying Officer Eila in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun, Sergeant Godfrey in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun, Sergeant Patricia in a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun and Sergeant Aleksandra in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun .

"So is this all that my 501st Joint fighter wing girls have." Shadow said

"Don't under estimate us wing commander." They said

The 501st joint fighter wing girls all gathered in a tight hexagram formation before unleashing all of their paints balls at Shadow. Shadow was hit by the multiple paintball but however he clashed into The cliffs underneath the base and accidentally smashed his head onto a rock with him then falling into the sea which in turn changed him into female shadow with her appearance still black dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and black, leather high heeled boots. The girls rushed over and saw their wing commander out cold.

"Quick girls with must hope her recover quickly." Yoshika said

"Yoshika we also need to change him back before the inspection General sees him." Lynette said

Later that morning female shadow was still out cold on her bed with Lynette and Francesca either side of her but however as Yoshika pour hot water over her she did change back into male shadow much to their and even worst as Godfrey runs and says " The Inspection unit his here." After hearing Godfrey Shadow woke up but she looked at Yoshika and said "Is this geranial single and married."

"Wing commander you are really a male but even as I don't why the hot water is not working but you are also married to Ahsoka." Yoshika said

"Don't lie to your wing commander as I am 100% female and not married to anyone." Shadow said

"Yoshika that bang to head must have been something because he like a true female now but unless we find a way to change him back to normal then we maybe fail this inspection because our wing commander is a male witch." Sanya whispered

"Alright Sanya and Lynette it up to you keep her out the way of the Inspection General while I led them around our base because as you said our wing commander is a male." Yoshika said

The other 501st Joint fighter wing members Francesca, Eila, Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra stood in a military line as Yoshika face up the General. The General however saw that their wing commander and both their members Sanya and Lynette were missing. He then said "So is there any reason why your wing commander is not here and that two other members are missing."

"Yes they were sent on an important mission by the united alliance council of the united federation." Yoshika said

"Very it up to you to show around this base.. The rest is what she true about your missing wing commander and members." General said

"It's the truth." They replied

Meanwhile inside of Lynette bedroom Shadow was topless and running around room trying to escape from both Lynette and Sanya as her large breasts were visible. Both Lynette and Sanya however kept trying to get shadow to put on a bra. She headed towards door hoping to escape but Lynette blocks her path.

"Am sorry wing commander but we can't allow you to go out." Lynette said

"Well I bet the General would love to feel my breasts." Shadow said

"Please wing commander can you put on this bra as you can't go out topless." Sanya said

Back inside of the Hanger bay Yoshika was still leading the General and his unit and 20 united Britannia soldiers around the base along with Patricia and Aleksandra. The General was looking at the 501st lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit before turning around to Yoshika and Co.

"So are these striker units operational." General said

"Yes they are fully operational General." Yoshika said

"So Aleksandra how is the medic bay." General said

"Yoshika will lead you to it General." Aleksandra said

Inside Lynette bedroom Eila rushed in as she saw the door opened. She entered the room and saw the room as if a hurricane blew though with the room fully wrecked. She saw both Lynette and Sanya lying on the floor.

"What happen then girls?" Eila said

"It our wing commander she used her wing magic to escape." Lynette and Sanya said

"Dam it we best find out before it too late." Eila said

Then as they headed towards the medic bay the inspection squad disappeared as the other 501st Joint fighter wing girls rallied. Yoshika looked at the other girls as she said "So Lynette and Sanya what happen to our wing commander." They turned back up to Yoshika and replied "He used his wind magic to escape.

Meanwhile at the medic bay the inspection headed in and saw the female shadow. The General then headed towards the topless shadow as she laid on the floor ready to give into the General. However as he touch shadow large breasts she instantly disappeared and reappeared only a few steps away from him and said "How dare you touch my hot and sexy body pervert."

She then went into her awaking fire in which black flames erupt around and en clocked her. The General looked shocked as she look angrily towards him and said "darkness fire roar," She unleashed a massive dragon roar in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of awakening fire flames from her mouth which blasted the entire inspection unit out of the Medic bay. Yoshika then however used her Reppumaru to blast shadow into a nearby rock and as she bashes her head onto the small rock she then return to normal as Yoshika poured hot water over her which in turn changed her back into to male shadow.

"Glad to have toy back wing commander." Lynette said

"Well I don't know what happen but at least we passed the inspection." Shadow replied

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6- Operation Gallia

Chapter 6- Operation Gallia

"So this is the 506th joint fighter wing Sedan, Gallia base." Godfrey said

"That right as we are doing an joint operation with the 506th joint fighter wing." Shadow said

The 501st Joint fighter wing flew into 506th Hanger bay as wing commander Shadow stepped out of his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his witches ears and tail disappeared, Pilot officer Yoshika stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared , Flight Sergeant Lynette stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared Flying Officer Sanya stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Pilot Officer Francesca stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Flying Officer Eila stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Sergeant Godfrey stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Sergeant Patricia stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared, Sergeant Aleksandra stepped out of her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail disappeared..

"Glad to see made it 501st joint." Rosalie said

"Good to see you to wing commander Rosalie." They replied

"Let rest of the 506th joint fighter is waiting in the belifing room for you." Rosalie said

Inside the belifing room of the 506th joint fighter wing consisting of Heinrike, Adriana, Isabelle, Kuroda, Marian, Jennifer and Carla were all sat down as Co commander Geena was also at front waiting for wing commander Heinrike. After only a short time of waiting the wing commander Heinrike arrived with the 501st joint fighter wing much to shock of 506th joint fighter wing.

"Finely we get to see the legendary 501st joint fighter wing." Carla said

"Well at least we can see how good the 506th joint fighter wings are." Francesca said

Then the 506th joint fighter wings wing commander Rosalie slams her hands down which caused the girls to shut up. She then pointed at the Capital of Gallia and said "Ok we are about to begin operation Gallia." "Operation Gallia is where we must liberate Paris of Neuroi which has a small base hive heavy protect my two Neuroi capitals."

"That right and we will be doing a two pawn attack with us taking the left side and 506th JFW taking the right side." Shadow said

"Well this seems a walk in a park then wing commander." Marian said

"I pretty much doubt it Marian." Patricia said

Shortly later both the 501st and 506th joint fighter wing arrived at the Hanger. The 501st joint fighter wing got ready to jump into their striker unit. Wing commander Shadow jumped into his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his witches ears and tail came out as he draw his two duel Green and Yellow lightsabers, Pilot officer Yoshika jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came as she drew her Reppumaru katana, Flight Sergeant Lynette jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Mk.3 Anti-boys rifle, Flying Officer Sanya jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her pick up her Fliegerhammer, Pilot Officer Francesca jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flying Officer Eila jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her pick up her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Sergeant Godfrey jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Browning M2, Sergeant Patricia jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her M1919A6 and Sergeant Aleksandra jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her DP28 Light Machine gun.

At the same time wing commander Rosalie jumped into her Ultramarine Spitfire Mk 22 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out with her picking up her MG 42, Flight Lieutenant Heinrike jumped into her Jungfrau Ju 88 striker unit as her witches' ears and tail came out with her picking up her MG 151/20, Flight Lieutenant Adriana jumped into her marine Spitfire Mk 22 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Mk III Bren Light Machine gun, Pilot Officer Isabelle jumped into her MG34 as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her MP 40, Flying Officer Kuroda jumped into her Mk II spitfire striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Anti-tank rife, Co commander Geena jumped into her North Liberion P-51D striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Bojold 40 mm, Flight Lieutenant Marian jumped into her MiG65 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Ho-301, Flight Lieutenant Jennifer jumped into her F4F Wildcat F4U Corsair striker unit as her witches ears and tail came with her picking up her 88mm Flak, Flying Officer Carla North Liberion P-51D striker as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her M2 Browning.

"The 501st joint fighter wing commander shadow are your girls ready." Geena said

"Yes their ready for action." Shadow replied

"Alright then let operation Gallia begins." Rosalie said

"Roger that wing commanders." Girls shouted

While that night both the 501st Joint fighter wing and the 506th joint fighter wing arrived at the border of Gallia Paris. Three Neuroi hives were blocking the path into Gallia, The Joint fighter wings began their new three pawn attack as Shadow along with Yoshika, Lynette, Sanya, Francesca, Eila, Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra were attacking on the left side. Rosalie along with Heinrike, Adriana Isabelle and Kuroda were attacking on the right side. Geena along with Marian, Jennifer and Carla were attacking the centre.

"Alright let's go my 501st joint fighter wings girls." Shadow said

"Yes wing commander shadow let's move." Girl's replied

"Hey don't count us out yet and I am right girls. Rosalie said

"Count us in wing commander." Girls replied

"Hold doesn't forget we are also part of the 506th joint fighter." Geena said

"That right we are the 506th joint fighter wing." Girls said

Shortly later after the three pawn attack by both the 501st and 506th Joint fighter wing the three Neuroi hives were destroyed as Shadow was using his duel lightsabers, Yoshika was using her Reppumaru, Lynette used her Mk.3 Anti-boys rifle, Sanya used her Fliegerhammer, used her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flying Officer Eila jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her pick up her Suomi M1931 submachine gun Godfrey used her Browning M2, Patricia used her M1919A6 and Aleksandra used her DP28 Light Machine gun, Rosalie used her MG 42, Heinrike used her MG 151/20, Adriana used her Mk III Bren Light Machine gun, Isabelle used her MP 40, Kuroda used her Anti-tank rife, used her Bojold 40 mm, Marian used her Ho-301, used her 88mm Flak, used her M2 Browning.

"Well that went well." Yoshika said

"We still have to get though their Anti-air Neuroi." Kuroda said

"Allow me, Tsunami." Shadow said

Shadow used his water magic to command the Gaillia Sea to rise but just stay high enough so he does not show his cruse. He unleashed a might Tsunami which clashed though the entire frontline of Gaillia taking out all ant air defences but the other two wing commanders bushed.

"Marry us shadow." Rosalie and Geena said

The witches carried on though Gallia but as they arrived at the isle tower the Neuroi began to flee but an unknown masked within the cloud looked down the witches before despairing. The 501st JFW and the 506th joint fighter wing prepare to say goodbye.

"Say thanks for helping us retake Paris." Adriana said

"Were glad to help but remember this is not the end of the Neuroi threat." Sanya and Francesca said

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7- Defend Britannia

Chapter 7- Defend Britannia

The entire 501st joint fighter wing including female shadow was topless as they lied at their nearby beach to their Folkestone, Britannia. Yoshika, Patricia and Aleksandra were under the sea. Shadow was lying down with her large breasts visible along with Lynette who breasts were also visible and Sanya who was lying on top of shadow's female breasts.

"Well shadow it seems that Sanya had taking a liking to your breasts wing commander." Lynette said

"I don't mind as after all it time to live and let live." Shadow said

The other members were having a battle royal in skies as Pilot Officer Francesca in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun, Flying Officer Eila in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun, Sergeant Godfrey in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun, Sergeant Patricia in a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already out as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun and Sergeant Aleksandra in her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit with her witches ears and tail already as she had a DP28 paintball Machine gun .

"I wish that Male shadow could sometimes be on the bleach with us." Francesca said

"Well as least no other joint fighter wings knows about our wing commander cruse." Eila Said

"Is it me or is Sanya getting a crush on female shadow despite him/Her married to Ahsoka." Godfrey said

While under the Britannia Sea Yoshika, Patricia and Aleksandra were preparing to head into a cave in a hope to find hidden loot. The cave however looked so dark it as if night time had already fallen. Yoshika witches ears and tail came out as she raised her deflector shield and led both Patricia and Aleksandra into the cave.

"Stay behind me as we are heading into a dark cave." Yoshika said

"Roger that Yoshika." Patricia said

"Though I wonder what hidden loot we are going to find in here." Aleksandra said

Meanwhile at the Britannia boarder the united Britannia navel blockage was guard the entrance to the Britannia Sea. At look out solider was watching north on the led SS Federation destroyer but instantly an second later a mid-size Neuroi wave including two Neuroi hive, three Heavy Neuroi, four small Neuroi and 5,000 Drones came out of clouds and started firing on the blockage of ships with already have destroyed two cruises .

"Quick open fire and launch all fighters." Captain said

The Britannia blockage started to fire as AA guns, M60 cannons and m60 machine gun started to rain down on the Neuroi. Over 5,000 fighters and attack helicopters took off from the two air craft carriers. The Neuroi drones formed a tight net shield with them the only one being destroyed.

"Dam it the Neuroi have even got stronger." Captain said

Then only a short time later with 2000 drones reaming the blockage was unable to destroy the attacking Neuroi. Their aircraft were all easily taking down by the Neuroi as they were unable to get passed the lasted 200 drone Neuroi shield. The blockade was being destroyed relentless by the mid-size Neuroi wave with their laser taking down all their AA guns. The captain tuned to his commutations officer.

"Quickly officer dispatch help request message to the 501st joint fighter wing." Captain said

"Understood captain sending the message now." Commutations officer said

Back at the beach the Folkestone, Britannia base alarm instantly went into red alert but female shadow refused to get up and fight with the Neuroi. The other 501st girls rallied around her in a hope to stop their wing commander from sun baying. Francesca then flew down with a bucket of water hot and said "Am sorry for this wing commander but you need by us girls." She poured hot water over her which in turned changed her back into male shadow.

"Alright 501st joint fighter wing move out." Shadow said

"Roger that wing commander." Girls replied smiling

Shortly later the 501st joint fighter wing made it back to their Hanger bay. Wing commander Shadow jumped into his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his witches ears and tail came out as he draw his two duel Green and Yellow lightsabers, Flying Officer Sanya jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her pick up her Fliegerhammer, Flight Sergeant Lynette jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Mk.3 Anti-boys rifle, Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Pilot officer Yoshika jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came as she drew her Reppumaru katana, Sergeant Patricia jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her M1919A6 and Sergeant Aleksandra jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her DP28 Light Machine gun with Pilot Officer Francesca , Flying Officer Eila and ,Sergeant Godfrey flying him to pick up their Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Suomi M1931 submachine gun and Browning M2.

"Alright 501st joint fighter wing take off." Shadow said

"Roger that commander." Girls replied

Multiple magical circles formed underneath the witches as they took off from their Folkestone, Britannia heading towards the Britannia border. They flew over the Britannia but even before making it half way in the distance they could see fires raising up into the skies along with thick smoke coming from the Britannia boarder.

"Wing commanders don't say that the Britannia blockage was destroyed." Yoshika said

"We must hurry to the boarder and find out but right now getting into a star battle formation and raise your deflector shields along with your weapons pointing at front of you." Shadow shouted

"Roger that wing commander." Girls replied

Following their wing commanders orders the 501st joint fighter wing girls rose their deflector shields before placing their weapon which were facing north onto their deflector shields ready to open fire. They arrived near the Britannia boarder but two Neuroi hives block their path with the 2000 drones Neuroi shield protecting them.

"Well it seems that Neuroi have improved as their drone have formed a tight net shield." Aleksandra and Lynette said

"It doesn't matter as we are the Legendary 501st joint fighter wing." Godfrey said

Shadow said "enough as now all 501st joint fighter members open fire in a two pawn attack." Shadow shouted

The 501st joint fighter split into a two pawn attack with shadow, Yoshika, Lynette, Sanya, Francesca the first pawn and Eila, Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra the second pawn. Bullets and lazars were firing though the Britannia skies as wing commander shadow was blocking incoming lasers with his duel lightsabers, Yoshika firing her Reppumaru, Lynette firing from long range with her Mk.3 Anti-boys rifle, Sanya firing her Fliegerhammer, Francesca firing her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Eila firing her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Godfrey firing her Browning M2, Patricia firing her M1919A6 and Aleksandra firing her DP28 Light Machine gun.

"Sanya, Francesca and Patricia follow me." Shadow said

"Roger that wing commander." They replied

While the other 501st joint fighter wing members were still engaging in a close quarters dog fight with the Neuroi hives and drone, Shadow led Sanya, Francesca and Patricia up high into the sky until they disappeared in the clouds. Then the Three Heavy Neuroi, four small Neuroi appeared they flew down firing from the clouds which quickly destroyed them by surprise.

"Hey looks like we win." Patricia shouted

"We do, Mega Reppumaru." Yoshika said

Yoshika fired a mega wave of magical energy easily destroying a Neuroi hive along with the drone shield. Then Eila, Godfrey, Aleksandra and Lynette finely finished off the last of the Neuroi Hive. The 501st joint fighter wing celebrated another victory against the Neuroi.

"Good job and now girls let's return back to base." Shadow said

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8- the ultimate sacrifice?

Chapter 8- the ultimate sacrifice?

Inside the United federation's commutation HQ located within Suomus capital the operators were checking the radar and sending messages out to the other united federation forces. United Suomus General Tom headed into the commutation centre with two united federation soldiers behind him. The other operators were bowing down as he sat down looking out at the Capital city of Suomus.

"Alright as any other Neuroi appeared ever since our Britannia blockage was destroyed." Tom said

"It only been a week and no Neuroi has attacked Sir." Operator said

Then multiple beeps appeared on the Radar with two massive red dots as if it was two super Neuroi hive. The radar operator turned around to the United Suomus General Tom and said Sir were picking up a massive wave of Neuroi Including three super Neuroi hives, six Neuroi hives, 150 heavy Neuroi, 100 small and medium Neuroi and 250,000 Neuroi drones heading towards Britannia.

"Quick dispatch all the joint fighter and joint fighter squadrons." Tom said

"Understood commander but surely the legendary 501st joint fighter wing can handle it." Operator said

"No because right now there are the only ones standing in between the Neuroi and Britannia ever." Tom said

Shortly later the 501st joint fighter wing Folkestone, Britannia base went into red alert, wing commander shadow ordered everyone to belifing room. Yoshika and Lynette ran out of their rooms, Sanya, Francesca and Eila ran out of the dining room and Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra ran out of the bathroom as they headed towards the belifing room.

"Why do the Neuroi have to attack now?" Godfrey said

"I don't know but I hope it's only a small wave." Aleksandra said

Inside the belifing the 501st joint fighter wing consisting of Yoshika, Lynette, Sanya, Francesca, Eila, Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra were all sat down. Wing commander Shadow walked in as he looked and smiled at his girls. The girls were however shocked especial Sanya as they saw a worried face.

"Am sorry but have bought you all here but a massive wave of Neuroi consisting of three super Neuroi hives, six Neuroi hives, 150 heavy Neuroi, 100 small and medium Neuroi and 250,000 Neuroi drones are heading towards Britannia." Shadow said

"So we are really heading into a dead battle but wing commander is any other joint fighters' wings and squadron joining us." Yoshika said

"They may have been dispatched but right now we are the only ones between the Neuroi and Britannia, so move out my 501st joint fighter wing." Shadow said

"Were right behind you wing commander." Girls replied

Then shortly later the 501st joint fighter wing arrived at the Hanger bay with Wing commander Shadow jumped into his lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as his witches ears and tail came out as he draw his two duel Green and Yellow lightsabers, Pilot officer Yoshika jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came as she drew her Reppumaru katana, Flight Sergeant Lynette jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Mk.3 Anti-boys rifle, Flying Officer Sanya jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her pick up her Fliegerhammer, Pilot Officer Francesca jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Flying Officer Eila jumped into her lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her pick up her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Sergeant Godfrey jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her Browning M2, Sergeant Patricia jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her M1919A6 and Sergeant Aleksandra jumped into a lightweight Messerschmitt Me 262 striker unit as her witches ears and tail came out with her picking up her DP28 Light Machine gun.

"Alright the 501st Joint fighter wings take off." Shadow said

"Roger that commander." Girls said

Multiple magical circles formed underneath the witches as they took off from their Folkestone, Britannia heading over the Britannia Sea to intercept the massive Neuroi wave. After only a short while the 501st join fighter wing roses their deflectors as multiple lasers were firing at them. They also saw three super Neuroi hives using the 250,000 Neuroi drones to create a shield.

"Alright Yoshika, Lynette and Sanya follow me up into the clouds." Shadow said

"Yes wing commander." They replied

"Francesca, Eila, Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra flying down into the ocean because were doing a two pawn air to ground and Sea to air attack." Shadow said

"Yes wing commander." They replied

The laser kept coming as Shadow, Yoshika, Lynette and Sanya headed up and Francesca, Eila, Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra heading down into the sea. The Neuroi were still moving towards Britannia city. Then the 501st joint fighter launched their two pawn attack from the air and sea with Shadow firing his firestorm, Yoshika using her Reppumaru, Lynette fired her Mk.3 Anti-boys rifle, Sanya fired her Fliegerhammer Francesca fired her Breda-SAFAT 12.7 mm machine gun, Eila fired her Suomi M1931 submachine gun, Godfrey fired her Browning M2, Patricia fired her M1919A6 and Aleksandra fired her DP28 Light Machine gun however the drone shield protect them as the Neuroi were forming a close net and firing their lasers which caused the 501st joint fighter wing to forceful evade with them still firing with their defector shield.

"Wing commander we are evading them for now but our long before we fall." Godfrey said

"Alright let's try the Hexagram formation." Shadow said

"Roger that commander." Girls said

They switched into Hexagram formation as the Neuroi were still firing as the Heavy Neuroi and even both 100 small and medium Neuroi were firing the witches with hit quickly turning into a massive all-out battle between the 501st joint fighter wing and the super Neuroi hive. Yoshika was the first to go down as she was hit by a backwards by a lasers ending him into the sea. Lynette and Godfrey went after her.

"Wing commander even our Hexagram formation is not working against the Neuroi." Eila said

"Alright girls we have to try our two line formation." Shadow said

"Roger that commander." Girls replied

Lynette ad Godfrey lifted out Yoshika but even their two lien formation was not working a still 150,000 Neuroi drones shield blocking them. They kept firing at the Neuroi but as day turned to the afternoon even Sanya, Francesca and Godfrey were also taking down. Then Shadow, Patricia and Aleksandra changed in a three cell formation at the drone shield while using their defector to block the incoming firer. Shadow was still using his duel lightsabers to also block incoming lasers fire and rebound back to the Neuroi, Patricia was using her M1919A6 and Aleksandra using her DP28 Light Machine gun.

"Wing commander pleases help." Aleksandra said

"Quick Patricia saved her." Shadow said

"Roger that." She replied

Night time fell but still there was no sign of any other joint fighter wing or joint fighter squadrons but the entire 501st joint fighter was very tidy and ready to give into the Neuroi after many hours f battling but shadow said "I command the heaven's light, to hear call, and hear by shouted, come forth the light Excalibur." Then his fairy tale symbol shinned as the heaven's gates opened a light Excalibur went straight into his hands as he formed into a circular motion.

"I can't allow you to hurt my girls and though due to my darkness this unites attack of the Excalibur is a double edge." Shadow said

"I love you wing commander please stop." Sanya said

"Try this light's Excalibur ultimate attack, Boreas of light in which he generates two spiralling light currents, which around the tip of the light Excalibur. He then writes a light rune on himself fusioning with his light magic due to shadow's hidden darkness a massive light hexagram formed before he unleashed a light blasted which en clocks the entire hex before exploding which destroyed the massive Neuroi wave including three super Neuroi hives, six Neuroi hives, 150 heavy Neuroi, 100 small and medium Neuroi and 250,000 Neuroi drone but his body started to tear up as he nearly passed out.

"Spirits of light hear my call, I Summon Thee; come forth High priestess of light." The shadow's white fairy tale symbol shinned as the Heaven's gate open but as the massive burst of light shoot down with the High Priestess slowly rising he was inside light cocoon as it sent him flying into the Britannia Sea with his girls shouted "No! Wing commander.|"

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9- Are wing commander is a child

Chapter 9- Are wing commander is a child

Inside the Medic bay of the 501st joint fighter wing Folkestone, Britannia base shadow lid under a cover of light which can heal any wounded. His fellow girls gathered around looking at their wing command as shadow's light sprit the high priestess was guarding him. An inspection officer ran in to the medic bay and said "wing commander the 508th joint fighter wing is arriving at this base anytime soon."

"Yoshika our wing commander is still out." Lynette said

"I don't but we…." Yoshika said

Before she could finish her sentence shadow jumped up and began to rush out of the medic bay. The girls however were shocked that their wing commander had reverted back to a 6 year old. He then said "catch me if you can go my girls."

"Dam it Godfrey goes after him." Yoshika said

"Leave it to me Yoshika." She replied

"Any way high priestess how come are wing commander is a child and does that mean his cruse as disappeared to." Yoshika said

"No! Because though is as revert back into a child he still retains his adult powers however it seems he lost his memory expect from when he returned back after destroying the Darkness of time." High Priestess said

"So can he revert back to an adult?" Francesca said

"I am unsure if he is able to revert back to an adult but he will be more rebellious." High priestess said

Godfrey however was still chasing shadow towards the baths. She however saw that shadow had disappeared but she felt a gusted of wind blowing up her skirt with her teddy bear panties visible as he said "Hey nice teddy bear panties Godfrey. He jumped down from above and disappeared into the bathroom with Godfrey crying saying "I can't believe our wing commander saw my panties." She ran towards her room however shadow had escaped from Godfrey.

Inside the dining room of the Folkestone, Britannia base both Patricia and Aleksandra were looking around for shadow unaware that he was watching from above by using his quickness of his fire dragon of Darkness.

"Come on shadow as we know that you escaped Godfrey by seeing her panties." Patricia said

"Nice beasts Aleksandra." Shadow said

"What!" Aleksandra said

Then shadow witches ears and tail came out yet again he used his wing magic to slice open Aleksandra top and bra which made the breasts visible. Shadow jumped heading towards Aleksandra breasts but Francesca threw a bucket of cold water over him changing into female male however as her witches ears and tail disappeared she quickly ripped her clothes off to become topless as her large breasts were visible before running from the dining room with her saying "You can never catch my berets."

"I can't believe how much more rebellious the female shadow is but what are do when the 508th joint fighter wing arrive shortly." Francesca said

"Come we just have hope that other girls can catcher her." Patricia said

Shortly later the USS Enterprise docked at the 501st joint fighter wing Folkestone, Britannia newly build port. Lynette, Francesca, Godfrey, Patricia and Aleksandra stood in a military line with Pilot officer Yoshika trying to act like a leader but Barkhorn headed over to her along with her girls Shindou, Karibuchi, Cecilia, Delia, Jamie, Dorothy, Matsuda, and Komura behind her.

"So is wing commander shadow of 501st joint fighter wing here." Barkhorn said

"He had to meet up with the united federation council." Yoshika said

"Yer that right." Girls said

"Very well as we only came to visit the now legendary 501st joint fighter wing." 508th girls said

Shortly later however two members of 508th joint fighter wing which were Cecilia and Delia was heading towards the bathhouse. They were still walking towards the baths but then topless female shadow ran passed with both Eila and Sanya saying "Please but this bra on wing commander." Cecilia and Delia were stunned as they called female child their wing commander but they still ran after her however.

"I don't why they think that child is their wing commander but I don't the fact that she as bigger breasts then me." Cecilia said

"Don't worry but for now we best them catcher that rebellious child." Delia said

They arrived at the baths but as Eila, Sanya, and Cecilia a Delia chased after her running around and around the bath. She was still mocking them as she rubbed her large breasts but however they create a new plan as both Eila and Sanya was on the left and Cecilia and Delia on the right side.

"You can never take me." Shadow said

"I am sorry but look like this is the end of the line." They shouted

Shadow tried run but she slipped into the pool which in turn change her back into male shadow but as he came up from underneath the water both Cecilia and Delia were shocked at what they just saw much to the dismay of Eila and Sanya however shadow's witches ears and tail came out.

"Take this, Water Prison." Shadow said

Shadow used his water prison in which he raised the bathwater with his hand as it circled around them forming a tight net prison expect it was made of water. Shadow laughed and said "Catch me if you can girls."

Shadow ran out of the baths but a second later the 508th joint fighter wing commander Barkhorn walked in with Yoshika with both Lynette and Sanya behind her. She saw her two member and two members from the 501st joint fighter wing trapped inside a water prison. She then turned around to Yoshika.

"Pilot officer Yoshika why is two of my members and two member of the 501st joint fighter members inside the water prison." Barkhorn said

"I guess that are wing commander had put them in it." Lynette and Sanya said

"So Cecilia and Delia how did their wing commander trap you inside of that water prison." Barkhorn said

"Wing commander as we chased their wing commander who was child into the bath so we could catcher her but then as he fell into bath water he changed into a male and trapped us inside this water person." They replied

"please say Yoshika that your wing commander is not an ex 501st joint fighter wing member who has now become a child and who as ruse in which cold water changes him into a female and hot water changing in back." Barkhorn said

"Yes you are right are wing commander is now revert back to a rebellious child but still retaining his adult powers. " Yoshika said

Then the radar office ran in and shouted "I hate to tell you this but our wing commander flew away on an ice dragon." Yoshika looked and replied "So are wing commander is missing." Barkhorn Then turned to Yoshika with the water prison evaporating which allowed Cecilia, Delia, Eila and Sanya to escape. The other 501st joint fighter wing member rushes after hearing that shadow had escape from the Hanger.

"Hold I thought that we locked down the Hanger so that are wing commander could not escape." Yoshika said

"We did but lightsaber cuts could be seen throughout the hanger bay doors." Radar officer said

"Yoshika for now our USS Enterprise will be your temporary base because we must find your wing commander before he does anything to rebellious." Barkhorn said

That night the 501st joint fighter wing boarded the USS Enterprise just as they striker units including shadow's had finished been loaded into place into the 508th USS Enterprise Hanger. Then as USS Enterprise clocked and began to leave the newly build port at the 501st joint fighter wing Folkestone, Britannia with his girls saying "Don't worry wing commander as were coming to find you."

The end

P.S- I hope you enjoy reading strike witch season 4! And also hope to like the ending of this fan fiction.


End file.
